


BMOL Lockdown Confession

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCEAngst, Fluff at beginningWINCEST - NO SMUT/NO SEXS12/E22. Sam, Dean & Toni are lockeddown into the bunker by Ketch and Mary. Toni gets locked into the dungeon. The bunker is running out of air. That's where this story begins.





	BMOL Lockdown Confession

Sam's laid out on a towel on a warm sunny beach. There's not a cloud in the sky. He can smell the salty air and hear the waves rolling in. Birds calling overhead. It's peaceful.

Suddenly a shadow hovers over him. He opens his eyes as lips softly press against his. Hands are on his chest and he recognizes the lips kissing him. The smell of his aftershave even over the scent of sunblock. "Dean..." a sigh leaves his lips as Dean pulls back and looks into Sam's hazel eyes.

Dean puts some sunscreen in his palm and starts rubbing it on Sam's chest and shoulders. He rubs more over his arms and abs.

Sam moans as Dean rubs him down. Once he's finished Sam comments, "I think you missed a spot." He's looking at his semi-hard erection trying to make itself known in his swim shorts.

Dean looks at Sam's crotch then his eyes. "Oh. You're right." He then proceeds to place sunblock on Sam's face.

Sam laughs. "Jerk."

Dean kisses Sam. "Bitch." Then he too laughs as he settled onto his own beach towel next to Sam's.

The sand is warm and inviting. Both men have sunglasses on. Dean reaches for Sam's hand and they lace their fingers together. "I love you Sammy."

Sam mumbles in his very warm, sleepy condition. "Love you too."

....

"Sam! Come on. Breathe!"

Sam coughs and takes a deep breath. He starts breathing in deeply and opens his eyes.

"Oh thank God. Sammy!" Dean pulls his bother into his arms. "We're going to be okay Sammy. Cas broke down a wall."

Sam looks around. "What happened to the beach?"

Dean looks into Sam's eyes. "What beach?"

Sam can't smell it anymore. No ocean's salty air or sunblock. No more sounds of waves or birds. Only the dank musty smell of the bunker and Dean's scent. The sounds of the bunker and Dean breathing. It all makes Sam depressed. He wants to go back.

Dean sees Sam's confusion and wants to help. "Sam, I'm here. You're okay." He moves the strands of hair from Sam's eyes.

Sam sits up. He remembers being locked into the bunker by the BMOL Ketch and their mother. He Then looks at Dean and sees how worried he is. "I'm fine." He stands up. "Where's Cas?"

Dean stands up. "Looking for mom and Ketch."

Sam suddenly takes Dean's face into his hands and kisses him, then lets him go.

Dean's shocked, but not surprised. They've had feelings for each other for years. They've just denied these feelings and impulses. Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Dean?" Sam's anxious.

Dean is still facing Sam with his eyes closed. He takes Sam's left hand into his right. Their fingers lace. He walks up against Sam, pressing his chest to Sam's and lays his head on Sam's shoulder, facing away from his neck. Dean pulls their interlaced hands toward his chest.

Sam's right arm wraps around Dean and his hand presses over the center of Dean's back. Sam softly kisses Dean's neck. He whispers, "Alone, just us on the beach, it was so easy and perfect for us both. No one to judge. We had only each other and that was enough."

Dean lifts his head and places his hand on Sam's face. "I Love you Sammy. I love you so much." Dean eyes are threatening tears. "I just can't give you what a lover should."

Sam gets upset. He thinks he's done something wrong.

Dean holds tight. He won't let Sam go. "Listen to me." He kisses Sam's lips. He kisses him. A deep kiss. A heart wrenching kiss.

Sam wraps his arms around Dean. He refuses to cry. He's trembling. So afraid he's ruined the most important relationship in his life.

Dean holds Sam. "I like this Sam. Hell, I need it. I need us. I even want your kisses. I want you to touch me and touching you makes me feel whole. Like were bound together. I want you wrapped around me when I sleep to chase away the demons in my dreams. What I can't give you..." Dean holds Sam tighter. "Sammy, I just can't. You understand?"

A tear rolls down Sam's cheek. Look on the bright side. At least he hasn't lost his brother and best friend, right? It was foolish to think Dean might even try to be his lover like that. Sam nods. "Sure. I understand. Besides, we're brothers. That would be just wrong." Sam pushes Dean away and heads toward his room. "I'm going to clean up. I'll be ready to go in 30."

Dean stands there watching Sam walk away. He thinks to himself, "If I could, brother or not, you'd be the one and only one for me Sammy. I promise."


End file.
